An airbag is a safety device that is used in motor vehicles. Since approximately 1980, airbags have been credited with a reduction in injuries and mortalities related to car accidents. These benefits have motivated researchers to employ airbags in other high risk applications, such as human airbags and inflatable hip protectors, for example, in an effort to prevent injuries. Despite the success of airbags, a number of deleterious effects of airbag deployment have been reported including head and eye injuries, chemical injuries, facial abrasions and lacerations and burns. Even with these detrimental effects, the overwhelming benefit observed with the addition of airbags to vehicles has led to regulations enforcing airbag installation in all vehicles.
Both automotive and human airbags are expensive, complicated and irreversible. These shortcomings restrict applications of airbags to accidents with a lower risk of severe injuries. An improved airbag is therefore desirable.